HISTORY REPEATS
by abhirikafan
Summary: A cute OS based on Duo. Nothing serious... Please read and review.


_Mujhe aisa nahi bolna chahiye tha use, kabhi nahi..._

_Bas yehi bar bar yaad aa raha hai mujhe. Pata nahi kya ho gaya tha! Woh to mera Daya hai. Woh to aise karta hi hai, phir bhi maine usse kitna bura kaha... mujhe aisa nahi karna tha uske saath_

A tear dropped from his eyes. He was sitting on the floor keeping his head on the couch! He could not deny the fear which was creeping inside his heart.

_**Flash back starts:**_

Daya: yaar Abhijeet, aaj kahi bahar chalte hai!

Abhijeet: (busy with his phone) hmmm

Daya: (happy tone) Are wah bhai! Aaj ek baar me maan gaye! To hum aaj Blue Ginger me jayenge, thik hai?

Abhijeet was too busy and absorbed in his mobile to hear Daya's excited voice. Daya was a bit surprised because it was always him who remains busy with his phone! This time it was an exception. Daya started feeling irritated with Abhijeet's behavior.

Daya: (loud) Abhijeet!

Abhijeet: (really irritated) Kya yaar! dekh nahi rahe hai, kaam kar raha hun

Daya: Main jo kab se bola ja raha hun uska kya!

Abhijeet: jab dikh raha hai, main busy hun to bol kyun rahe hai tu, hain?

Daya: Tum rakho na apna phone boss! bahut ho gaya (tried to take the phone away from Abhijeet's hand)

Abhijeet: (harshly) Yeh kya badtameezi hai Daya!

Daya: (shocked) Abhijeet!

Abhijeet: (still in extreme anger) Kabhi to serious hua karo! Bachche nahi ho tum ke jab bhi jee chahe aise bachpana kar sakte ho! Main kya tumhara baap lagta hun, jo tumhara yeh harkatein main chup chap - (he suddenly realised what he had just said and stopped instantly)

Daya was speechless with shock. His eyes became wet. He wanted to go away from Abhijeet at that moment because he did not want to shed tear in front of that person right then! He silently walked away from the room. Abhijeet was shocked too with himself only! What the hell had he said to him now! he could not believe his own voice!

_maine kaise keh diya yeh! bachpan se le kar aaj tak uska koi nahi tha jiske samne woh apna bachpana dikhaye! anath ashram mei apna bachpan gawa di us bachche ne! Uska kasoor hi kya tha! Duniya ka thokar kha kha ke woh aaj yaha tak aye hai. woh agar mujhse zid nahi karenge to aur kisse karenge! He Bhagwan! mujhse itni badi galti kaise ho gaya..._

Suddenly a loud bang of the main door broke off his thought.

Abhijeet: **Dayaaaaaa- mat jaa...**

But in vain. Daya was long gone! Abhijeet sat down on floor with a thud!

_**Flashback ends.**_

It was 12:30 am, Daya did not come home yet. Abhijeet already checked the beach where he usually goes but Daya was no where. Now he became really really worried. He was continuously cursing himself. Suddenly his phone rang. He was utterly shocked to see ACP's number on screen.

Abhijeet: Sir, aap iss waqt? (concern) sab thik to hai na?

ACP: (Shaky tone) Abhijeet abhi ke abhi City Hospital mein aa jao, Daya ko goli lagi hai

Abhijeet: **KYA!**

The phone fell from his hand!

When he rushed into the Hospital he saw ACP sir was sitting holding his head with his hand closing his eyes.

Abhijeet: Sir, D-Daya kaisa hai?

ACP: Operation chalu hai (patting his shoulder), doctor ne kaha hai ke goli shoulder pe laga hai, aur hume yaha aane mein zyada der nahi huye, isi liye zyada chinta ka karan nahi hai... woh thik ho jayega

Abhijeet: Mujhe aaj usse gussa nahi hona tha... tabhi to woh nikal padi ghar se, aur ...lekin Sir, yeh sab kaise (sobbing)

ACP: (surprised) tumhe nahi pata!

Abhijeet: (confused) m-m-matlab Sir?

ACP: Abhijeet, jab bhi mujhe pata chala ke Night Queen night club me yeh drugs deal honewala hai, tab main turant Daya ko call kiya, aur iske bare mein bataya. Maine bola bhi tha ke iss kaam mein khatra ho sakta hai, maine tumhe le jane ke liye bhi kaha tha usse, par usne kaha ki Abhi bas kuch din pehle hospital se ghar aye hai, abhi uske liye yeh thik nahi hoga! (with a proud face) Daya ne akela hi pura gang ko pakarwaya, par us KK ne last moment pe goli chala di! mujhe laga tha kuch hone wala hai wahan, isi liye main Sachin aur Rajat ko lekar waha pahuchi. Lekin tab tak Daya ne sabhi ko pakar liya tha, aur huamre aankho ke samne hi usse goli mar di KK ne! (teary tone)hum kuch na kar sake...

Abhijeet was hell shocked hearing the whole from ACP!

ACP: ABhijeet! sambhalo apne aap ko! (holding Abhijeet to Rajat) Are Rajat jaldi doctor ko bulao, yeh to behosh ho gaya! Oh God!

Abhijeet opened his eyes after full one day and found Daya in front of him with smiling face, his hand was hanging with a sling from his shoulder.

Abhijeet: Daya, tu thik to hai na? kuch hua to nahi? aur tu yaha kyun? tujhe rest karna chahiye tha na! tujhe zyada dard to nahi ho raha-

Daya: Shhhh... Shhhh... Abhi, litna sawal karoge! main bilkul thik hun, goli shoulder pe lagi thi, aur main rest kar chuka hun. tum itne der se behosh jo the, tumhe pata kaise chalega!

Abhijeet: I am sorry yaar! tujhpe itna gussa ho gaya tha... mujhe laga tha ki... (tear chocked his voice)

Daya: Khud hi daante ho, aur phir khud hi rote ho! yeh achcha hai!

Abhijeet: mujhe maaf kar de Daya please... promise karta hun, kabhi aise gussa nahi karunga tujhpe... kabhi nahi... tu please mujhe chhorke kahi mat jana mera bhai!

Daya: kabhi nahi jaunga...(after a pause naughtily) to Boss, aaj restro chale?

Abhijeet: (smiling) jo tu bolega wohi hoga. Bol kaha jana hai?

Daya: (very happy) to phir Blue Ginger chalte hai

* * *

Abhijeet felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his face around to find a very familiar face with the loveliest smile on his face.

Abhijeet: Kya?

Daya: Kuch yaad aa raha hai?

Abhijeet smiled and nodded. They both were looking towards the same direction where a girl of 16 was crying continuously while the boy of 20 was hugging her and patting her head

Girl: Aap mujhse kitna ghussa ho gaye the bhaiya! humesha hote ho - hamesha mujhe daante rehte ho!

Boy: chup - chup ho ja meri guriya! kabhi nahi kahungi kabhi nahi datungi, bas aise ro mat- tujhe aise rote huye nahi dekh sakta main...

Girl: (still sobbing but trying to stop) promise karo ke aap mujhe kabhi nahi dantoge?

Boy: Promise Diya - kabhi nahi - aur yeh dekh kya laya hu tere liye-

He handed her a pack of her favorite chocolate. Her face lit up immediately.

Diya: phir bhaiya chalo aaj bahar chalte hai khane ke liye?

Boy: Adi ne kabhi apni pyari si Guriya ko mana kar sakte hai kya? chalo, kaha jana hai?

Diya: Bhaiya, Blue Ginger chale?

Adi: chal, chalte hai... tu ek minute ruk, main maa aur choti maa ko bata ke ata hun. Tu ready ho ja. thik hai?

The brother and sister did not know two people were watching them from behind with smile on their face but tear in their eyes.

Daya: Boss, yeh Adi ka gussa bilkul tumhari tarah hai, daante bhi hai aur pyar se mana bhi leta hai

Abhijeet: kaise nahi manata? teri beti bhi to tere tarah cute hai na...


End file.
